Your Human and You: A Marine's Conflict
by jak3combat
Summary: Master Sergeant Cepeda was doing a routine operation in enemy territory when he gets wounded. After falling asleep, he somehow wakes up in an entirely different world. Rated M for death, violence, drinking, swearing, etc.
1. What

**Author's Note: This story is set in an alternate Equestria where humans live everywhere, but are pretty much pets to the ponies. This universe is called the 'Your Human and You-verse' and originated on FimFiction. I did not create this universe, rather a user by the name of MadMaxtheBlack, and it is a very popular universe. After browsing the group that had these fanfics in them, I noticed that there was a substancial lack of military (besides one or two stories) being forced into this Equestria, so I decided to try my hand at it. For this, my writing style will be different than Marine in Equestria and my other works.**

**This fanfiction will first be posted here on this website so I can see how well it's going for me, and when I feel satisfied by the feedback (and give me legitimate feedback, no ass-kissing), I will probably go post it on FimFiction. But no matter what feedback I get on here, I will not cancel or remove the story.**

"Ready to go?" I muttered to my partner. The expression on his face was all that I needed to confirm. "This is Wrangler, we're en route to the target." I muttered into my radio and started moving. Maul followed closely behind me, keeping my back covered from any hostiles.

"Watch your back out there, Wrangler. There's a large presence of Rikia in the area." Overwatch said from 20,000 feet above me. I knew the drill by heart, since I've done this a hundred times. My first two tours in the military were spent against the Taliban, and the last three were against the Rikia, which are probably worse than the towel heads were.

I tapped my leg twice and went into a crouch, before reaching up and lowering my camera over my face, covering one eye.

"You're up buddy, go fetch." I muttered to where Maul could hear. Near silent movement signaled that he heard me, as the German Shepard stalked forward into the shadows. I spent the next five minutes waiting on him to find the target, before a muffled gunshot rang out in my ear and the camera burst into static.

_Fuck!_ I thought, backing up. "Overwatch, this is Wrangler." I muttered, pressing my back against a wall. "My partner is dead, requesting extraction immediately."

_"No can do, Wrangler."_ Overwatch replied, a little hesitantly. _"Way too hot for us to attempt it. You're gonna have to leg it for at least a kilometer past the base before we can attempt extraction. Recommend going back the way you got in, over."_ I sighed and nodded a little.

"Roger that Overwatch." I muttered, before looking in the direction of where Maul went. "I hope they have your favorite toy in heaven, buddy." With that, I started retreating.

* * *

_I can make it._ I thought as I crawled through the sand, knowing I was leaving an obvious trail of blood behind me. _I can make it._ I repeated the chant in my head, refusing to think of anything else, even the pain that was flaring in my leg. I knew in my subconscious that I was dead; not many people can make a 500 meter crawl while steadily losing blood from their femoral artery.

I'd like to think the adrenaline was making my trip through hell less painful than it really was.

"Overwatch, this is Wrangler." I wheezed. "I am heavily wounded and I need extraction immediately!"

_"...Roger that, Wrangler."_ Overwatch said. _"I can't find you on our GPS. Give me your co-ordinates and I'll send a few Little Birds to pick you up."_ For all its glory, these goddamn GPS locators can break at the worst of times. I happened to have it in a leg pocket when I was shot, and the damn bullet ended up embedded in the locator.

I gave him co-ordinates and continued crawling forward, knowing I only had minutes to get to where I told him I was. I wasn't going to risk good men for my life, knowing I was a little too close to the base for comfort. All I really wondered was why the Rikia haven't sent anybody to pick me up.

"Just... A little further..." I wheezed, but the _whrr_ of helicopter blades made me pause. _Little Birds. Extraction's arrived._ I struggled to get onto my feet, but all I managed was a kneeling position.

_"Wrangler this is Kilo 11."_ A female's voice crackled forth in my ear. _"Kilo 12 and I will be on your location in twenty seconds."_

"Roger that Kilo 11." I muttered, scanning the landscape. "LZ is clear, but be careful anyway."

_"Copy that."_ Another voice said, probably the other pilot. I turned my headset off and continued struggling forward, not going to give up this easily. Dust started to kick up, and I saw a pair of Little Birds descending upon me, four pairs of boots in one and two in the other.

"I'll be missing you, Maul." I muttered as they touched down, a Delta squad coming out of the first chopper and a pair of corpsmen from the second.

"We got you, Master Sergeant." One of them said as they helped me to my feet and threw my arms over their shoulders.

"Thanks." I mumbled, head swimming as the three of us limped to the Little Bird.

* * *

"I need another IV, Marcus." One of the corpsmen said as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Last one we brought." 'Marcus' answered, and I felt the needle in my arm shift slightly.

"Fucckkk..." I groaned. "Why can't I just bloody be out of it?"

"Too dangerous to use morphine, Sergeant." Marcus answered. "You're lucky we were able to stop the blood flow as much as we did."

"Still..." I muttered, closing my eyes again.

* * *

"Give me the tweezers!" A new voice caused me to open my eyes again. From what I could tell with my groggy as hell mind, I was in surgery.

"He's waking up!" Another voice said, and a darkened face appeared in my vision. I don't know why, but it almost looked like a horse... "You have no need to be frightened, big guy." It said, before my vision darkened again.

* * *

The third time my eyes opened, I was lying on a bed in the infirmary. An EKG monitor steadily beeped, allowing my to sigh in relief.

"What happened to you?" I looked to the left and saw a Marine lying with his chest cocooned by bandages.

"Rifle round through the leg." God why did I sound so hoarse? I looked down and saw my thigh wrapped up, and completely white.

"Master Sergeant Cepeda?" A nurse popped her head in. "Ah, you're awake!"

"For now." I coughed a little bit and sat up, groaning a little.

"So, our tests have come back in." She began, looking down at a clipboard. "Other than your bullet wound, everything's fine. Especially for a drinker."

"Drinking implies I have an addiction." I scoffed, rubbing my head with the arm not connected to a bunch of tubes. "I only have a few drinks a week, usually on a Saturday night."

"That still did some damage to your liver." She said in reply, scribbling down something. Probably 'patient is coherent and already arguing over his liver' or something similar. I've had talks with councilors about my 'problem' before, and it always ended up the same. I ignore what they say and drink a few times every Saturday, but quitting before I get properly drunk.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep or something, because when I woke up again it was morning. Sunlight streamed in through the bars of my ca-

_Wait, who the hell put me in a fucking cage?_ I bolted up and nearly knocked myself out by hitting the top of my container. I hissed quietly and rubbed my forehead, frowning at the lack of room. If you're gonna put a person in a cage, don't fucking make it too small for them. I thought, before trying to call out to my captors. Mostly to figure out why the hell they took my clothes.

Instead of my oh so sexy voice emitting from my mouth, I coughed like a chronic smoker, causing my throat to flare up in pain.

_What the hell?_ I thought, bringing a hand up to my neck. It didn't feel any different, but for some reason I couldn't talk.

"We only have one human at the moment, ma'am." A voice suddenly said from a different room, confusing me even more than my throat.

_What, are my captors aliens or something?_ I frowned and scooted back, trying to make myself as small as possible. A different approach than a Marine would usually take, but I was naked as the day I was born and I had nothing to defend myself with.

"How aggressive is it?" A feminine voice questioned.

"We've... Only had him for a few hours, so we can't properly tell. And he's been asleep the entire time." The other voice, a male, answered in a somewhat reluctant manner.

"Has he been gelded?" Thank fuck I haven't, or else I would be in a lot more pain and a lot more pissed.

"No, ma'am." The male replied. "We only do that to humans who're violent when we get them. Unless you wish for him to be?"

"No, thank you." I could hear slight disgust in the female's voice. "Could I take a look at him before I decide to buy him?"

_Lady, I AM NOT a slave!_ I thought, starting to get pissed off. A door out of sight opened and the sound of hooves striking hardwood floor became louder as the seconds rolled by. When the slavers came around the corner, I merely blinked as I took in their forms.

Both of them were miniature equines, but different colors and one had a horn sticking out of its forehead. The unicorn was probably about four and a half feet tall or so, with a light orange coat and dark blue, mane, I think it's called. The other one was a few inches shorter, with a light purple coat and slightly darker mane. Their muzzle structures were slightly different, with the unicorn's being flatter and more masculine.

_Well, this is my weirdest day so far, and that somehow surpasses that dream with the robotic shark people._ I thought as I tried to look uninteresting.

"He looks a little different than the other humans in town." The female (purple) commented as she looked at me closely. I shifted a little uncomfortably under her gaze, considering my package was out for everyone to see.

"He's also taller than them by about a good foot or so." The unicorn said. "And a lot more muscular, too." Goddamn right I was muscular.

"Would you be able to guess if he's good with foals?" She questioned.

_Lady, I'm good with kids, I just don't want any._

"Taking a guess, I wouldn't be able to tell." He looked at me closely. "But so far he's been completely docile, which is unusual for a human of his build."

"Alright, I'll take a risk and purchase him." She finally said, making my eye twitch. "I'm sure Berry will like him."

_What kind of name is 'Berry'?_ I thought as the unicorn's horn light up in a purple light and the door to my cage opened. _Great, they have super powers._

"Come on out, boy." He said in a similar tone to one a person would use to a dog. With a mental eye roll, I slid out of my cage and got to my feet, stretching my back. They flinched slightly at the sounds my back made, but led me down the kennel (I couldn't find anything better to call it) and in the room they came out of.

_Jesus Christ I'm in a pet shop._ I thought as I observed the room. There were smaller cages strewn around the place and different animals were in them. There was a birdcage on the counter next to an old-fashioned cashier with an exotic parrot in it, and a display window had a cage with a few puppies barking away. As the two alien equines led me to the counter to complete the purchase and make me a fucking slave, the room went almost completely silent as all of the animals stared at me.

"Weird..." The midget horse muttered as she pulled a small bag out of her saddlebags, which had a group of grapes layered over a strawberry on the clasp. And her foreleg was not supposed to bend like that! "How many bits for him?"

"I'll give him to ya for about 2,000." The unicorn answered. She thought for a moment, before nodding and handing over about twenty golden coins, which sparked my interest. Before she put the pouch away, I saw a few copperish and silver coins in there as well.

From this, the gold coins are a hundred 'bits' each. I deducted, looking around some more. That was probably the reason I didn't notice the leash until it was put around my neck. Goddammit. I reluctantly followed my 'owner' out of the store, blinking as my eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light.

When they did, there were a lot of multicolored midget horses, unicorns, and pegasi around, along with a few humans.

_They look more like cavemen than humans._ I observed as I was led down the street. At this point, I wasn't surprised that there were pegasi, but I was probably in shock.

"This way, boy." My 'owner' said with a soft tone, gently tugging on my leash. I let out a soft grunt and followed, biding my time before I escape.

_If humans are as stupid as cavemen, where could I go?_ I thought as I followed. _Surely there's someplace where humans were smart!_ My thoughts were halted as we stopped in front of another building, this time with the image of the clasp on the mare's saddlebags hanging on a sign above the door.

"Well, we're home." She said, and eased the door open. "Pinch won't be home for a few more hours, so I'll let you get used to the store and house if you don't break anything." I let off a small grunt and followed her in... before stopping completely.

I had just stepped into a bar, and I could recognize at least half of the drinks up on the shelves.

_...I don't know if I want to leave, now._ I thought, turning to gain a better view of the bar. In my opinion, it looked more like a liquor store mixed with a bar, but I didn't care. Realizing what the mare said, I slowly walked around to get a feel for the place. I was still naked as fuck, but having a small comfort softened the blow to my pride.

_...Maybe I should prove that I'm intelligent._ I thought as I glanced at a pad and a ink pot next to the old school cash register. _She might be able to help me. Or at least get me some pants._

With a quiet sigh, I plucked the quill out of the pot and started scribbling.


	2. Adjusting

**Author's Note: All I gotta say for the reviews is to go to MadMaxtheBlack's account on FiMFiction to read the original! (Outdated and I'm too lazy to go back and add in extra review replies)**

"What'cha doing, boy?" The mare softly asked, as if not to spook me. With a final tap, I dropped the quill and pushed the pad to her.

_+I want some pants.+_ It read. She stared at it for a few moments, before looking up at me.

"Y-You're intelligent?" She questioned. At my nod, she fainted.

_Goddammit._ I thought and attempted to pick her up. Surprisingly, she wasn't as heavy as I thought she would be. Probably a hundred or so pounds. Bringing her upstairs, I noted that the home half of the building was pretty spartan in appearance. At least, the living room was. Placing her onto the couch, I went back downstairs and grabbed the writing utensils, before returning to look around upstairs.

The first room I stumbled across was probably the mare's bedroom. It was decorated more than the living room, with a pair of dark blue curtains hanging over the windows, a gap in between the pair letting sunlight filter through. The bed (If I didn't know better at this point, I would question as to why a horse had one) had a quilt with a few different patterns stitched into it, and was light pink with the patterns mostly blue.

There was also a table with a lamp on it, a bookcase that came up to my waist filled with books, and a door that led into a closet when I checked it. The closet contained various things that didn't have anything to do with clothes, and I promptly shut it when I saw the rubber dong in the corner.

_Goddamn that thing was at least two feet long._ I thought, shaking my head as I quietly shut the door behind me. The next room ended up being the bathroom, across from the kitchen. _I'll take a look in a minute with that, I gotta piss._ After draining my dragon (in which I discover pony toilets are at least half the size of normal ones, go figure), I went into the kitchen and looked around.

It was more like an apartment kitchen; it had the normal stove/oven, refrigerator, cabinets, sink, and there was a dining table in the corner with enough room for four people to comfortably sit down at. Inside the fridge, there was mostly vegetables, cheese, and fruit, but I wonder why someone, even a horse, would put a chunk of bread in there. I had half a mind to get a sharp object and engrave myself eating cheese onto the door, but I felt that I had scarred the pony enough for one day.

The third room I stumbled into was another bedroom, this one for what looked like a little girl and a lot more decorated than the other one. It looked like this 'Pinch Berry', 'Berry Pinch' or something occupied this room more than the mare, in which I figured was her mother. I knew Berry was a female from a picture on her dresser; she was sitting at a table, blowing out the candles on a birthday cake.

"Urgh..." I heard the mare groan as I walked back into the living room. "What an odd dream..."

_It was no dream, hon._ I thought as I leaned up against a wall, scribbling something out. With a small ripping noise, I placed the note down on her barrel and walked downstairs to look through the booze.

"So... You're intelligent?" She questioned as I inspected a bottle of wine. "Hey! Don't drop that!" And then she froze, as if expecting me to lash out and attack her.

_+Yeah, I'm intelligent.+_ I scribbled out. _+And a lover of booze. Looks to be about three years old.+_

"Yeah..." She rubbed her head bashfully. "Um, are you alright with this? Me owning you?"

_+I am nobody's slave.+_ I wrote down with a scowl. _+I am a free man and a citizen of the United States of America, no matter what anybody here says.+_

"The 'United States of America'? Where's that?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

_+The continent of North America, of planet Earth, Sun of Sol, Milky Way Galaxy, 3rd dimension. A different planet than this. Air's too clean here.+_

"So, you're an alien?" I nodded, and she grinned. "That's so cool!" I raised my eyebrow at her this time, but before I could write out something, an alarm from upstairs sounded off. Her eyes widened.

"Dammit, I'm late!" She hissed, scrambling around at the desk and grabbing a few things.

_+What's wrong?+_ I scribbled out.

"I have to go pick up Berry from school!" She exclaimed.

_+Your daughter?+_

"Yeah, we'll be back here at three, okay?" She said before swiftly exiting the door. And thus I was alone. Time to check up on what types of booze this lady owned.

Obviously, she owned booze. But it was the sheer mass of different types of booze that really made me wonder if I wanted to leave or not. Whiskey, vodka, scotch, beer, ale, wine, and a few nameless kinds.

_That's it, as long as she treats me like I'm not an object I'm staying here._ I thought, before looking down at myself. Here's to hoping she bloody brings me back pants.

"Now Berry, I have a guest inside the store." The lady's voice came from behind the door. "I don't want you to freak out, okay?"

"Is it a griffin, mom?" A child questioned.

"Er, he's bipedal." She replied, a little hesitantly.

"Oh, you finally bought a human!" With that exclamation, the door swung open and the owner of the smaller room bolted in, almost crashing into me.

_Enthusiastic much?_ I thought, staring down at her. She blinked up and me and shrank back a little.

"He's big..." She muttered. I didn't blush, considering that she wasn't staring at my junk.

"I have your pants, Stephen." I caught them and started slipping off, already grinning a little. "I hope they fit, considering that I didn't bring you in to get sized."

"Uh, mom? Why are you acting as though he's a pony?" Berry questioned.

"Because he's intelligent." The lady (I need to get her name) answered. Berry stared at her mother, while I scribbled out something.

_+Name's Stephen.+_ It said. _+What's up?+_

She fainted just like her mother did, causing me to sigh.

"How come you're paler than other white skinned humans?" The lady questioned after checking up on her daughter.

_+Before I answer that, what's your name?+_ I questioned, leaning on the counter.

"Berry Punch." She blinked. "I didn't mention it to you?" I shook my head and pointed at the foal (I think. Not too savvy with horse terms.). "My daughter's Berry Pinch." I rose an eyebrow at that.

_+You sorta named her after yourself?+_ I shook my head. _+Never mind, I bet it's a pony thing.+_

"So, you were gonna tell me why you're paler?" Punch asked, curiosity lacing her words.

_+It's because I'm Spanish.+_ I answered. _+A few generations back, my ancestors moved from Spain to America, and settled down there. I served in the US armed forces before appearing.+_

"Is that why you're more muscled than a normal male?" She questioned.

_+Here, yeah. Back home, I was a bit on the scrawny side, but not in muscle, rather size and frame.+_ I explained. I yawned a bit, confusing myself.

_Why the hell am I tired already?_ I questioned, then felt where I was shot. I didn't have a wound, but I did feel stitches. _How the hell didn't I notice that? I'm probably tired due to blood loss, then._ I blinked and pointed upstairs.

_+Is it alright if I sleep on the couch?+_ I asked. Berry nodded, and I walked upstairs, a little sluggishly.

I woke up, staring at a white ceiling.

_What the fuck?_


	3. Confusion

**Author's Note: Just to let you all know right now, this story isn't like any of the YHaY stories out on FiMFiction at the moment. There are some brilliantly executed ones, some with the human appearing somewhere different, but nothing like mine at the moment. Take this into consideration as you read it!**

**Also, I am shamelessly promoting the original story because I highly recommend reading it if you're lost. I've said where you can find it twice already in my Author's Notes, so I won't continue promoting it endlessly like a Hasbrodrone would.**

**And this is a fictional universe where the Taliban are less annoying in the future to the US military, but instead a new terrorist group named the Rikia have popped up. The alarming number of US defectors moving to them are sorta covered up by the government, which is slowly becoming more corrupt every year. Same universe that Stephen (MiE) and A Conflicting Mind are in.**

_What. The. Hell._ Was all I could think as I stared around the room I had suddenly appeared in. Nothing in the room had changed, though the Marine was lying in a different position.

The flat screen that was hanging on the wall across my bed was playing some report on CNN, instantly making me look for the remote to turn it. Always hated the news, unless it was on newspaper.

"Godfuck." I muttered, my voice still sounding hoarse as hell. "I know for a fact that I wasn't dreaming. Way too damn weird for it to be."

_But how do I know that it was real?_ I thought as I flipped through the channels. _The subconscious is a fickle thing, never truely understood. Or how do I know that _this_ is a dream or something and I'm really passed out on a couch, in an alien world?_ I blinked and poked my wrapped up leg. Minor pain flared from the wound, killing that thought.

But when I was in 'the other world', I also felt everything. What the hell?

"It's good to see that you're recovering nicely." The nurse that was tending to my dressings said. I nodded a little and watched as the wound was cleaned a bit. "In a few more days, I believe you'll be fit for light duty again." She rewrapped my leg and turned to go.

"Could I request something to read?" I suddenly asked. She paused and looked at me.

"Any preferences?" She smiled a bit. I didn't really even think about my choice.

"Would you please get me a book on pyschology?" I requested. She nodded and walked off, while the Marine next to me coughed.

"Out of all the crap you could pick, you had to pick a book for quacks?" He rose an eyebrow. "Did you hit your head as well?"

"Probably." I grunted, lying back and staring at the TV. Five minutes later, the nurse reappeared with a thick book and some stuff for the Marine. As she started tending to him, I flipped the book open to the index and looked for anything to do with imaginationary objects and worlds.

Considering that I worked with dogs and not other people, I didn't really understand the index all that well. I sighed and slowly looked through each page, scanning them for what I wanted.

Four hours later, I was beginning to regret my book choice. I had a killer headache, the meds were kicking in, and I swear to god the poodle lying next to me was eating a steak.

...Okay, yeah. It's time for some rest. I know for a damn fact that poodles weren't in the middle of the ass end of Kenya.

"Here's the remote, I'm taking a nap." I said to the Marine before tossing the small black device to him. Shit, I can remember when they were bigger than old-school touch screen phones!

"Thanks man." He said, right before I was out like a light.

_Ugh..._ I blinked and looked at the wooden ceiling. _Is this the dream, or am I somehow jumping realities?_

"Uhh..." I rolled onto my side and looked at 'Berry Pinch', who was moving her hoof nervously against the deep blue carpet. "I'm sorry for reacting like that..."

_It's fine, possible figment of my imagination._ I thought, but held out my hand in a non-threatening manner. She flinched a little, but shook my hand.

"Can you talk?" She asked. I shook my head and sat up, looking for my pad and quill. After a moment, I picked them from a table nearby and started scribbling.

_+No, but I can write pretty well. Something's wrong with my vocal cords.+_ I answered.

"What do you mean?" Berry questioned. I noticed her mother come upstairs as well, a small bag that was jingling was in her mouth.

_+I cannot produce the required vibrations to produce words, but I can make animistic noises.+_ To empathize that, I gave out a grunt and stretched my limbs. Despite using semi-intelligent words, she nodded as if she understood everything I said. From the looks of it, she was probably in third grade (but who was I to tell?), and third grade humans probably couldn't say it without sounding them out once or twice.

"But you can read and everything else, right? Your humans have a set language?"

_+Try more than twenty different languages, both written and oral.+_ I smiled a bit at her jaw dropping. _+The world I come from is a lot more culturally diverse than what I've seen here so far.+_

"How are the ponies there?" Punch asked, having stored the money bag somewhere.

_+Domesticated, like the humans here.+_ I answered, leaning back. _+It's one of the reasons why I don't take kindly to being called a slave, even if you all view it differently.+_

"We're not enslaving the humans..." Pinch tried to argue.

_+I'm not saying you are, because I view your humans as animals at the moment.+ I defused that argument before it truly began. +If one of them were truly sapient, then I would call out his or her 'owner' as a slaver.+_ They seemed satisfied at that reply.

"What do we call you when in private/public, then?"

_+Private, I'm an official house guest until I can figure out the sitrep and give it to you. If it's in public, I guess I can let you get away with calling me a pet, and maybe having a collar on, but I will **NOT** be naked in any normal circumstances.+_ I underlined a few words to emphasize them. _+If you don't mind, I would also like to work here. Whatever the minimum wage is for working in a pub/booze store, I'll simply take half of that since I'm living on the couch.+_

"Well, I could use some help reaching the higher shelves..." Punch rubbed the bottom of her muzzle (is it still a chin?), before holding out her hoof. "You're hired, Stephen." I shook her hoof. "But, I do need to know what you did in your world." I shifted a bit, wondering how they'll react.

_+I was, or am, a soldier.+_ I answered.

"Oh, like the Royal Guard?" Pinch hopped a bit.

"More like the Equestrian Army, dear. Remember that your father's in it." Punch interjected. Pinch blushed a bit.

_+Correct, though I'm sure your army doesn't employ Military Working Dogs.+_ They looked a little confused at that.

"You use dogs in your military?!"

_+MWDs are important aspects of certain operations.+_ I defended. _+Without them, more men and women would die to chemical bombs, concealed IEDs, and it would be harder to sniff out snipers and other concealed enemies. MWDs are also always one rank higher than their handler to prevent abuse.+_

"I still don't find it right..." Punch muttered, looking away.

_+Look, I used to treat my partner, an MWD, rather kindly. Kept him clean, free of ticks, played with him when off duty, things like that. I am in no way cruel to dogs, so I don't want to recieve flak from you about this.+_ I rolled my eyes and leaned back.

"What do you mean, 'used to'?" Pinch asked.

_+He... He died. Shortly before I came here.+_ She didn't have to look at my face to see that it was a sensitive subject for me.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, looking down.

_+It's fine. You didn't shoot him.+_ I looked around, before getting up and heading into the kitchen, feeling hungry. Time to make a better impression by making something off the top of my head that didn't include super processed food.


End file.
